


October 2018 Prompt Requests

by sinofwriting



Series: Prompt Requests Through The Years [1]
Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Begging, F/M, Hugging, Jealousy, Kissing, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Some are clean, Tattoos, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, jealousy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: I put up a list of prompts on Tumblr and let people request. They range from 200-500 words, majority is NSFW as that is what has been requested most.





	1. Emails - Machine Gun Kelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 344
> 
> Note(s): Slightly NSFW
> 
> Prompt(s): 7. “Even when you’re annoying the fuck out of me, I still love you.”
> 
> 10\. “I’m not moving, your lap is comfortable.”

Kells pouts silently, his eyes narrowed at the phone in Y/Ns hand. He had never been so jealous of a piece of technology. Actually, he takes that back, there was that time he had gotten jealous over a vibrator.

The amount of attention she was paying to the phone was annoying him more and more every second. Especially since she was sitting on his lap, while on it.

“I hope you know that even when you’re annoying me the fuck out of me, I still love you.” Kells says, hoping that she’ll either move off his lap to reply to emails or stop reading emails, and fully sink into him.

He watches her send another email, a sigh leaving her as another pops into her inbox. “Don’t start.”

“I’m not starting anything.” Kells says, fake innocence in his voice.

Y/N sets the phone down, making him feel excited. She looks over her shoulder at him. “Baby.” He swallows the word doing him in and he just knows he’s fucked and will do anything she wants. “Mother nature hates me right now. So, I’m not moving, your lap is comfortable and the amount of heat that you put out is amazing.” She lowers her voice, even though it’s not needed since no one else is in the room. “If you do this for me, let me sit your lap until I finish the emails. I’ll gladly give you a blow job when you want it.”

He shakes his head, having not known she was on her period. “No need, baby girl. I’ll take the blow job if you want to give it, not because you feel like you need to.”

She fully sinks into him, head resting on his shoulder. His arms tighten around her slightly, in response. “I wouldn’t of offered to give you one, if I didn’t want to.” She finishes her sentence by pressing a kiss to his jaw.

He clenches his jaw, blow jobs were rare and a few in between and suddenly it’s all he could think about.


	2. Late - JP Cappelletty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 299
> 
> Note(s): NSFW
> 
> Prompt(s): F. “Don’t look at me like that.”
> 
> K. “Let me taste you.”

Y/N looks in the mirror, putting the final touches on her hair. She catches Rooks eyes in the mirror.

Turning around, she leans against the bathroom counter. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?” He asks, a smirk playing on his lips.

She raises an eyebrow, “like you want to rip my clothes off.”

Rook laughs, taking a few steps forward. Hands resting on the counter as he boxes her in. “I want to do more than rip your clothes off.”

He presses a kiss to her jaw, before moving his lips to her mouth. His whole body pushing her into the counter.

Y/N moves her hands from where they were by her side to his neck. Getting lost in the feeling of him.

“How much would you hate me if we end up late?” He mutters, pulling away from her. His eyes filled with lust.

“I could never hate you, just make you sleep on the couch.” She tells him, only teasing.

His hands move to the bottom of her skirt, pulling it up, until it’s bunched up around her waist. “Let me taste you, then we can leave.”

She moans as his fingers pull at the lace on her, applying the right amount of pressure on her clit. He dips his hand into her panties, the thin fabric straining. Pressing his fingers in between her folds, he gathers the wetness there, before rubbing her clit with his middle finger. She grabs at his shoulders, the pressure building.

“Please.” Y/N moans, so close to cumming.

Rook pulls his hand out of her panties, making her glare at him. “Don’t want to be late.” He winks before walking out of the bathroom.

She stares at him, not missing how he presses his fingers to his lips.


	3. Anger - Machine Gun Kelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 561
> 
> Note(s): NSFW
> 
> Prompt(s): C. “You’re not leaving until you can’t walk.”

Y/N tries to walk past him, but he grips her arm tight. “Don’t leave, not now.”

She scoffs, “why so we can argue again and again?”

Kells tightens his grip, moving so he’s in front her. A mixture of anger and lust in his eyes. “I’m done arguing with you.” She tries to yank her arm out his grip, but it only tightens, close to be painful. “You’re not leaving until you can’t walk.”

Y/N shakes her head, “I’m not fucking you right now.” While she undeniably was turned on by the tight grip he had on her arm and the way he was looming over her, the anger she had was stronger than the arousal.

“Why? So you can go fuck some other guy?” He practically shouts, letting go of her arm.

Y/N laughs, “this is the fucking problem you have. The thing that constantly is making us argue, your jealousy problem. I want to leave so I can crash at a friend’s house until the anger is gone.” She takes a step forward, “I’m not going out to fuck some other guy. I want you and only you.”

“Prove it.”

Y/N looks into his eyes, not breaking eye contact as she unbuttons her shirt and then takes off her bra. Kicking off her shoes, she pulls down her pants and underwear.

She takes a few steps forward until her bare chest is brushing against his covered one. “I want you, and only you.” As she speaks, she takes his dominant hand and guides it to her core. A small moan leaving her at the feeling of his fingers.

She clutches at his wrist as he starts to move his fingers. “Love how you’re always so wet for me.” Kells mutters as he starts to move them backwards. Pulling his hand away, he doesn’t give her a chance to make a noise of protest as he pushes her onto the bed.

Both of his hands working to undo his belt and then shoving his jeans and underwear down just enough that he’s fully out.

Kells doesn’t bother reaching for a condom in his back pocket. He aligns himself with her entrance. And then pushes into her. The feeling of her warm, tight walls wrapped around him with nothing in between, already having him close to cumming.

Y/N moans at the feeling of him fully in her. Nails digging into his back as he starts to the thrust. One of his hands reaches in between their bodies, he places his hand on her stomach, thumb stretching to apply pressure to her clit.

“Fuck.” She moans, clenching around his cock.

The tightening of her walls around him, makes him groan. “You do that again and I’m going to bust.” Kells warns her, trying his hardest not to cum before she does.

She smirks, purposely clenching around him, which makes his hips stutter to stop as he releases into her.

Another moan leaves her as she feels him cum inside her and the thumb on her clit starts to rub circles.

“C’mon baby, cum for me. Don’t you want to be a good girl? Cum all over my dick.” Kells says, his thumb moving in fast circles.

Her hands that had been clutching at his shoulders, move to the sheets. Grabbing them as her orgasm hits her.


	4. Lace - EZ Reyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 216
> 
> Note(s): Slightly NSFW
> 
> Prompt(s): G. “Stop undressing me with your eyes…”

EZ looks away from the window, the feeling of someone’s eyes on him too hard to ignore.

His eyebrows raise at Y/N and the look in her eyes. “Stop undressing me with your eyes.”

She fake pouts, walking over to him. “I can’t help it.” She adjusts the leather on his neck, shifting it slightly. “I’ve never seen you in your kutte before.”

“You like it?”

She looks at him through her lashes. “I’m tempted to take you to bed and never let you leave.”

EZ laughs, “you know I remember saying something very similar to that, last night.”

She presses her lips to his jaw, “was that when I was in that dress or after when I was in the black lace that I bought just for you.”

He groans, hands flying to her hips. Her words, making him hard. “I think it might’ve been when you walked into the kitchen.”

She smirks against his skin, “so when I was in lace? Maybe I should go put it on that way when you come home, you have something to look forward too.”

The hands on her hips tighten their grip. “If you think I’m leaving before I fuck you, you’re sadly mistaken.” EZ tells her, effortlessly picking her up and walking towards the bedroom.


	5. Zipper - Angel Reyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 310
> 
> Note(s): NSFW
> 
> Prompt(s): K. “Let me taste you.”

Angel stops Y/N from unbuckling his belt. She looks at him with confused eyes. “Let me taste you, you’re always going down on me. I want to return the favor.”

Y/N doesn’t even respond, just pulls him in for another kiss. Her hands trailing up his body to his hair.

His hands tighten on her hips as she presses against him more. His hands moving up to her rib cage, loving how he can feel her breathing when they separate every few seconds to take a breath.

When Y/N moves her lips to his neck, he starts to work on getting her jeans unbuttoned, huffing when the zipper gets stuck for a few seconds. “I thought you threw these away.”

She laughs breathlessly, “can’t throw ‘em away, you like my ass in them too much.”

He grins at that, “I always like your ass.”

He moves her backwards until her knees hit the bed and she falls down on it. Leaning over her, he hooks his fingers into her underwear, effectively pulling down her jeans and underwear at the same time.

“Angel.” She breathes as he starts to leave kisses on her right leg, starting at the ankle and pressing his lips to every inch until he reaches her inner thigh. He pulls away and starts the process all over on her left leg, making her groan.

When he reaches her inner left thigh, he grins at her before putting both of her legs over his shoulders, hands, then pulling her hips closer to his face, until he’s barely an inch away from where she wants him and his beard is scratching her inner thighs. She nearly whimpers when he finally touches her with his tongue. The feeling his tongue on her clit, making her question why she had never had someone go down on her before.


	6. Sensitive - Angel Reyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 239
> 
> Note(s): NSFW
> 
> Prompt(s): A. “Eyes on me.”
> 
> C. “You’re not leaving until you can’t walk.”

“Angel.” Y/N moans, as she cums around his fingers. Head thrown back on the pillows, legs spread wide open, and fingers tangled in Angel’s hair.

Angel smirks up at her, placing a small kiss on her clit. “Less than five minutes. You think he can do that to you? Get you to cum in less than five minutes? Make you quiver?” He asks, starting to move his fingers again.

Her fingers untangle from his hair, going to the top of his shoulders, nails digging in. Hoping that the pain will make him stop. “Please, Angel. Too sensitive.” She pants.

Instead of stopping he moves his fingers faster, adding his thumb on her clit. “Answer my question and I’ll stop.”

She practically sobs as she feels another orgasm building, thighs trying to close. “No, he couldn’t. Please, Angel.”

“Eyes on me, say it again.”

She repeats herself, breathing a sigh of relief when he stops, pulling his fingers out and removing his thumb from her clit.

He kisses his way up her body until his jean clad hips are caged by her thighs. Pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, he asks her, “was that too much?”

She shakes her head, no. Even though it had felt like too much, it had also felt better than she thought it would have.

He smirks at her, “good because I’m not done with you. You’re not leaving until you can’t walk.”


	7. Tracing - Coco Cruz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 391
> 
> Note(s): NSFW
> 
> Prompt(s): H. “Get back in the bed.”
> 
> L. “Love when you beg for me.”

“What are you doing up?” Coco’s rough voice asks Y/N. He wasn’t pleased that he had woken up to an empty bed after not seeing his girlfriend for a week.

Y/N turns towards him, a smile on her face as she looks at him laying in bed. “Laundry and then some other stuff.”

He shakes his head, sitting up. “Get back in bed. We barely got to catch up last night before I passed out.”

She sighs, but the grin he puts on his face wins her over.

Y/N climbs back into bed, straddling Coco as he rests his back against the headboard. She leans forward, brushing their lips together, before trailing her lips down to his neck. Kissing the ink covered skin. When she pulls away, she’s not surprised to see lust in Coco eyes.

“You know when I said I catch up, I meant talking, but this works too.” He shrugs, a grin on his face.

She laughs, moving off of him. “Lay down for me.”

He raises an eyebrow, “why you gonna ride me?” As he asks, he lays down.

She smirks at him, “maybe. Why don’t you just wait to find out?”

She straddles him again, only this time, straddling his lower thighs.

Coco’s hands go to her thighs, gripping them. “I already like where this is going.”

She just smiles before leaning down and pressing a kiss to chest. Her fingers trail up his ribs, and her fingers on her left hand go to his chest, starting to trace the tattoos there. And as her fingers finish, she gives him a smirk before tracing the tattoos with her tongue.

The action immediately makes him groan, blood rushing south as his grip on her thighs turns bruising.

When she finishes tracing her favorite tattoo on his chest, she sits back up. Letting him move her forward so that they’re aligned.

She slowly starts to grind down on him, barely giving him enough pleasure.

“Please, Y/N.” He begs after a few minutes of the torture.

She leans down, pressing a kiss to his lips as she starts to grind down on him faster. “Love when you beg for me.”

He thrusts his hips up, “I can do begging. However,” he flips them over. Grinning at the girl underneath of him. “I’m on top now.”


	8. Missed - Coco Cruz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 428
> 
> Note(s): NSFW
> 
> Prompt(s): B. “Is that my shirt?”

Coco nearly falls to his knees at the sight of Y/N. He had been gone for nearly two weeks on a run and had not been able to call her once. Only able to text her a few times and it had been killing him.

Coming home to see her baking something that smelled a lot like blackberry pie while also making breakfast already had his knees weak. But, the added factor of her in just one of what looked to be his shirt and underwear, made his body practically forget it had knees.

He makes his footsteps loud as he walks fully into the kitchen, not wanting to startle her. Coco watches as her body tenses at the sound of footsteps before relaxing a second later.

He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her into him. Burying his head in her neck, he sighs as she leans into him. One of her hands going to his hair, fingers tangling in it.

Pressing a kiss to the soft skin her neck, he mutters, “is that my shirt?”

He can’t see her, but he can almost hear the soft smile in her words. “It is. Missed you, can’t sleep without wearing one of ‘em.”

He hums against her neck, opening his eyes to watch as she finishes cooking. Not loosening his arms around her waist once as she finishes.

Turning off the stove, Y/N turns in Coco’s arms. “You okay, baby?”

He nods, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I’m alright. Just missed you.”

He bends slightly, arms lowering to just under butt as he picks her up. Her arms looping around his neck, legs wrapping around his waist. Coco carefully walks towards the bedroom as they kiss.

“Breakfast is going to be cold.” She tells him, as his lips trail down to her neck.

He almost growls, nipping at her neck before setting her on the bed. “I don’t care about breakfast.”

He manages to take off his shirt, before Y/N pulls him down, framing his hips with her thighs. Pressing their lips together, he groans when her hands trail down his chest to his jeans.

Unbuttoning and pulling the zipper of his jeans down, she pushes her hand inside of his boxers. Taking him in her hand, she starts to stroke him. Coco groans, head falling against her shoulder.

Even though she can’t move her hand much, just the feeling of her hand on him has him close to cumming. “I’m close.”

She presses a kiss to the shell of his ear, “good.”


	9. Spooky - JP Cappelletty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 185
> 
> Prompt(s): 15. “Focus on me, okay?”
> 
> 17\. “You’re the one thing keeping me sane right now.”

Rook sets his duffel bag down on the floor, exhausted from the long flight. He barely acknowledges that the tv is on as he takes off his shoes, until he hears the words, “focus on me, okay?” Loud and clear.

Stepping into the living room, he frowns at the sight of his girlfriend, face half hidden under a blanket. “What are you watching?” He asks.

Y/Ns eyes light up when they land him. She gets up from the couch, pulling him into a hug. “You’re the one thing keeping me sane right now.” She mumbles into his neck.

He smiles down at her, “glad to be a service, but seriously, what are you watching?” He asks, seeing someone on the tv get brutally killed.

She shrugs, trying to mold her bodies to his. “I don’t know, it was on Netflix and it’s October. Spooky month.”

He laughs at her description of the month, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “I’m glad to be home.”

Y/N sighs, the realization that he is actually home sinking in. “I’m glad your home too.”


	10. Flirt - Angel Reyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 323
> 
> Prompt(s): 16. “Five minutes, that’s all I’m asking for.”

Angel groans as the door slams in his face, “five minutes, that’s all I’m asking for, Coco.”

Coco scoffs, “why so you can fuck with my sister some more? I don’t think so.”

Angel rests his head against the door, “C’mon Coco. You know the only way we get anything from her is if I flirt. I don’t like doing it.”

A voice speaks up from behind him, “looked like you liked her in your lap.”

Angel turns around, eyes filling with relief when he sees Y/N. “I didn’t baby, I didn’t even realize what she was doing and as soon as she sat down I pushed her off.” Seeing the unconvinced look on her face, he sinks to his knees, resting his forehead on her stomach. “I know I flirted and it seemed like how I flirt with you, but it wasn’t. I flirt with her so, we get her business and I know that isn’t good, but it’s true.”

She combs her fingers through his hair, before tightening her grip on it. Pulling at the strands slightly so he’s looking up at her. “You do it again, I won’t stop Coco. It’s not just me pretty soon you’re going to have to explain yourself too. When this baby comes, and if they see that.” She shakes her head, wiping away the few tears that fell.

He presses a kiss to her to bump, before standing up. “I won’t do it again and if I do, I want Coco to kick my ass so it will make me think right again.”

Angel leans down to kiss her, but stops himself. Wanting Y/N to be the one who initiates anything more physical than a hug. Seeing him stop midway, she smiles. She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him down so their lips meet.

When they pull away, she mutters. “You’re making me dinner.”

He nods, “I can do that.”


	11. Period - EZ Reyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 274
> 
> Note(s): Slightly NSFW??? Not really, but there is talk of sex, so…
> 
> Prompt(s): 3. “You’re a horrible liar. I’ve known you far too long to be able to tell.”

EZ stares at her, unimpressed. “You’re a horrible liar, Y/N. I’ve known you far too long to be able to tell.”

Y/N sticks her tongue out at him for a second, “okay, I didn’t go out with my friends. I did go out.”

“I know, and now you’re covering your left hip like you hurt it. What happened?”

She scrunches her nose up, not wanting him to tell him so soon.

He takes her into his arms, making sure not to touch her one hip. “C’mon, tell me. I won’t get mad.”

“I know you won’t get mad.” She mutters, the thought of him being mad was something that had never crossed her mind. She was well aware of the reaction it got from him every time she did one of these outings and with Mother Nature being an unpredictable bitch, things had not gone in her favor.

“Then why won’t you tell me?” He asks, not putting anything together.

She pulls away from him, her hands going up to cup his cheeks. “Baby, I love you. But, if I show you what’s on my hip, I will not love you for awhile because you will get me all riled up and we won’t be able to do anything about.”

His eyes light up, everything clicking. “We can do something, if I get you all riled up.”

She raises an eyebrow, “I doubt you want to have sex with me, while I’m on period.”

EZ takes her hands into his, lowering his voice. “If you want to have sex on your period, I’m more than willing. Now, show me this new tattoo.”


	12. Kill - Machine Gun Kelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 161  
> Note(s): Slightly NSFW  
> Prompt(s): E. “Fuck you”  
> J. “Where's your underwear?”

“Fuck you.” Kells mouths to Rook seeing him raise an eyebrow at him. He turns around the face Y/N, who’s dragging him to the bedroom. 

When they enter the bedroom and the door shuts, Kells moves in front of Y/N pushing her against the door. 

Pressing their lips together, his hands move to the bottom of her dress, slipping under the fabric. He groans as his hands grip her bare ass, knowing that she isn’t wearing any underwear. 

“Where’s your underwear?” He asks, pulling away from her intoxicating lips.   
She looks up at him through her lashes. “Check your left back pocket.”   
His hand nearly flies to the pocket and another groan escapes him when he feels the lacy material. “Are you trying to kill me?”   
She laughs at that, “I like you too much do that.” As she speaks, her right hand travels down his chest to waistband of his pants.   
“Yeah, you're definitely trying to kill me.”


	13. Insecurities - EZ Reyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 155  
> Note(s): Slightly NSFW.  
> Prompt(s): I. “No one makes me this hard.”

EZ kisses his way up Y/N’s body, loving the way she trembles and gasps when he starts to leave a mark on her body. 

Her fingers tighten in his hair when he kisses the valley in between her breasts, “Ezekiel.” She moans, when he lightly nips at her left breast. 

He pulls himself up, pressing a kiss to her lips before grabbing her left hand. He moves her hand to touch his bulge. “No one makes me this hard. Just you.” He then moves her hand to his face. “I have never seen anyone so beautiful in my life, that makes me so painfully hard.”  
She blushes at his words, but listens to every word that falls from his lips, knowing that he is telling the truth. “I love you.” She mutters, not finding any other words.  
He smiles at her words, knowing that he’s breaking through some of her insecurities. “Love you too.”


	14. Fingers - Machine Gun Kelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 246
> 
> Note(s): NSFW
> 
> Prompt(s): A. “Eyes on me.”

“Eyes on me, Y/N.” He reminds her, seeing her eyes closed. A groan threatening to escape him, when she looks at him and the camera through her lashes. Fingers moving quicker.

She moans as she feels her orgasm approaching, adding a third finger to the two, wanting to be fully stretched.

Kells takes a step fiesta, kneeling at the end of the bed, as he moves the camera so it captures everything.

The way her fingers move in and out of herself, how her free hand will go from the sheets to her breast, squeezing. And when the heel of her hand, touches her clit she whimpers.

“I’m close.” She whimpers, clenching around her fingers.

For the first time since picking up the camera, he touches her. A light touch to her calf. “Cum for me, Y/N.”

Y/N moans his name as she cums, still moving her fingers as she works through her orgasm.

As she comes down from her orgasm, she slows down the pace of her fingers until it’s non-existent. Removing them, she can’t but give a displeased sigh at the feeling of being empty. Kells shuts the camera off, setting it on the nightstand, before wiping her with a cloth and then holding her in his arms.

He brushes the hair away from her forehead, “You good?”

She nods, resting her head against his shoulder. “That gonna be good enough?”

He presses a kiss to her neck, “more than enough.”


	15. Torture - JP Cappelletty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 243
> 
> Note(s): NSFW
> 
> Prompt(s): A. “Eyes on me.”
> 
> L. “Love when you beg for me.”

“Love this.” Rook mutters. “Love when you beg for me.” He continues, slowly moving his hips, even though Y/Ns begging him to move faster. Had been begging him from the past few minutes.

She whimpers as his lips go back to her neck for a second, teeth grazing her pulse point. “Please, baby. Please.” The slow and shallow thrusts of his hips torturing her.

“I thought, we got to do this, however I wanted because of your teasing.” Another whimper escapes her as he pulls out completely. He teases her entrance, “You want me to move faster.”

“Yes.” She moans as he pushes into her, sinking fully inside her. Her eyes flutter shut at the feeling.

“Eyes on me and I’ll go faster.” Rook tells her, starting the slow, tortuous pace he had before.

Seeing her nod, he picks up the pace. Groaning at how she immediately tightens around him. His left arm sneaks under her upper body, pulling up a little so their chests touch. Y/Ns hands go to the sheets, clutching at them as the pressure builds.

When she moans that she’s close, he slows down. “You’re not cumming yet.”

She throws her head back against the pillow, “Please.”

He smirks down at her, glancing at the clock. “You’re not cumming until it’s after 9:30.”

She huffs, glancing at the time to see how much longer she’ll have to endure the torture.   
That’s twenty minutes away.”

“I know.”


	16. Ink - Angel Reyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 382  
> Prompt(s): 1. “Take off your shirt.”

Angel knows he should be listening to what Y/N is saying even if he has heard it before from other people, but everything about her distracts him. The way her lips curve around certain words, the life in her eyes, and more importantly the ink on her skin. 

Angel wasn’t one to be picky about the women he slept with, he had slept with women who were untouched by needles and others who had hours of work done on them. But, Y/Ns ink made his brain fog up. Maybe it had to do with the fact the she was just attractive, her fucking aura was attractive. Or it could be the way it seemed like she was born with ink on her and she had grown into it. 

He blinks up at her as he hears his name, “take off your shirt.” She says, eyeing him expectantly.   
Angel shakes his head, trying to clear it. He pulls the shirt over his head, tossing it in the chair that’s holding his kutte, phone, and wallet. “How you want me?”   
“Just lay back, keep your left arm behind your head.”   
He nods, doing as she said. 

Sitting down on the stool, she looks at him. “You sure you want this on your ribs?”   
He smirks at her, “as sure as I am that I want to sleep with you.”   
She raises an eyebrow at him, placing the outline on his ribs. “Doesn’t take much, huh?”   
He shrugs, “it can, but you. I can’t wait to get you in my bed, Y/N.”   
She laughs at that, “cocky are we?”   
“Not cocky if I know it’s going to happen.” 

Y/N shakes her head at the man on her table, glad that she’s starting his tattoo as a slight distraction from him. 

After a few minutes he speaks again, wanting to distract himself from the pain in his ribs. They weren’t joking when they said it was a painful place to get a tattoo.“I’m taking the silence as a yes, by the way.”   
“What if the silence was me telling you I don’t find you attractive?”   
He stops himself from shrugging, “that sucks for me, but I’ll leave you alone.”   
“I guess your not going to be able to leave me alone.”


	17. Again - Coco Cruz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 256  
> Note(s): NSFW  
> Prompt(s): C. “You’re not leaving until you can’t walk.”

Coco pounds into the writhing girl underneath him. Her nails digging into his back as she cums again. 

“Johnny.” She moans, her body stuck between pulling him closer and pushing him away.   
He dips his head, groaning into her neck at the sound of his legal name falling from her lips. “You’re not leaving until you can’t walk.” He repeats his words from earlier, when he feels her try to push him away. “When you go back to work in two days, I want you limping. I want you to look like you just got fucked. If your boss doesn’t leave you alone then,” he nips at her neck. “I’m going to mark every single inch of your neck, Y/N.” 

One of his hands drift in between their bodies, fingers playing with her clit. She whines at the feeling too sensitive from just cumming. “Coco.”   
He smirks at her, rubbing her clit faster, “what you want to cum again?”   
She shakes her head, back arching as the feeling of him inside her and his fingers on her clit becoming too much. 

She clenches around him, cumming a third time. Her hands, leaving his back to to grasp at his hair. 

He pulls out of her slowly, fingers that were on her clit, wrapping around his dick, as he starts to stroke himself. A minute cumming all over her stomach. 

“You promise I’ll be limping?” She mumbles, close to falling asleep.   
He chuckles, pressing a kiss to her forehead, before getting out of the bed. “Promise.”


	18. Wearing - Angel Reyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 176
> 
> Note(s): Slight NSFW
> 
> Prompt(s): J. “Where’s your underwear?”

Angel groans, loving the feeling of teeth dragging over his pulse point. His hands cup her ass, before moving up to slide underneath the waistband of her jeans. He almost groans again at the feeling of her bare ass against his hands.

“Where’s your underwear?” He asks, voice raspy.

She presses a kiss to his lips before looking him in the eyes, “I must’ve forgot them.”

He presses his lips to her, hands moving from her ass up her body, until their cupping her face.

They stay that way for a while, before his hands drift down to her hips, dragging them closer. His lips move to her neck, sucking a mark into the skin.

She tilts her head back, giving him more access. “I’m not wearing a bra either.”

Angel pulls back, eyes immediately going to her chest, a fuck leaving his mouth when he sees that she isn’t. “If I died now, I would be a happy man.”

She pushes her whole body against his, “really? We haven’t even gotten to the fun part.”


	19. Fights - EZ Reyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 203
> 
> Prompt(s): 9.“I never meant to hurt you.”

Y/N winces at the sound of broken glass, wrapping her coat around her tighter. The cold air, making an appearance.

“I never meant to hurt you.” Her father says from inside the house.

His sentence is followed by more glass breaking, “Well, you should’ve thought of that before you went and put your dick inside someone else!” Her mother screams.

Seeing EZ outside listening to screaming words of her parents, she smiles apologetically at the man. “Sorry if this keeping you up.”

EZ eyes lower until they meet hers, a smile growing on his face as he sees the girl. “It’s fine. Can’t sleep anyways.”

She nods, getting up from the porch to go stand on the sidewalk where he is.

“I thought you moved out?” EZ asks, his father having mentioned it to him.

Y/N shrugs, “I did, but I still stop by a lot to see them, stay the night when I do.”

“You gonna be able to sleep there tonight?”

She shakes her head, “I probably could, but I’m not dealing with either of them right now.” She takes her car keys out of her pockets, starting the short walk to her car. “I’ll see you around, EZ.”


	20. Caring - EZ Reyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 246
> 
> Prompt(s): 5. “Quit ignoring me.”

“Quit ignoring me.” Angel whines, noticing that Y/N has once again stopped listening.

She fakes a smile at him, “sorry, Angel.” She takes a sip of coffee before sitting up straighter. “Coco is being more of a dick since you beat him at poker, right?”

He frowns at her, not even upset that she isn’t listening. “He’s stupid, kid.”

Her eyes fall to her cup, deflating. “It’s fine, I’m being stupid.”

Angel shakes his head, “EZ has let you visit him with no problems for the last two years, Y/N and suddenly he pulls the plug? You’re allowed to be upset, even mad.”

She doesn’t respond, only gets up from the table, making her way to the fridge.

“I know you won’t feed yourself, so I made you like a weeks worth of food.” She turns to look at him, “I want all of these containers back, Angel. Or you are buying me new ones.”

Angel lets her change the topic, smiling at how she makes sure he’s feed well. “I will gladly buy you new ones if I do much as forget a lid.”

He watches her put everything in a bag, before taking it from her. He presses a kiss to her cheek, “thank you, Y/N.”

She smiles at what would have been her brother in law. “No problem, Angel. And tell Coco to get his ass over here so I can feed him.” She shouts after him, as he leaves.


	21. Secrets - Angel Reyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 132
> 
> Prompt(s): 14. “I tried to move on, but I couldn’t.”

Y/N looks down at her feet, it may have been Angel that ended the relationship, but it didn’t mean she wasn’t thinking the same. “I-I,” She clears her throat, more nervous than she’s ever been. “I tried to move one, but I couldn’t. Angel, I miss you.”

Angel smiles at her, “I’ve missed you too.”

She looks up at him, disbelief clear on her face.

He laughs, “You’re unforgettable, Y/N. I’ve never met someone who has taken over everything in my brain. I can look at anything and it will remind me of you.” He takes a step forward, hands going to her face, cupping her cheeks. “I want to try us again and this time, no secrets.”

She smiles at him, wrapping her fingers around his wrists, “No secrets.”


	22. Touch - Machine Gun Kelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 277
> 
> Prompt(s): 4. “When was the last time you slept?”

Y/N runs her fingers through Kells hair, his body stretched out on the couch. Her fingers catch on a knot and she mumbles an apology. He pats her wrist, telling her there’s no need for an apology.

As he starts to drift to sleep, he opens his eyes a sliver when he hears Y/N humming. It wasn’t too often that she did, when she did, he wanted to hear everyone minute of it since it was the closest thing she would do to singing. After another second of humming, he recognizes the song, one he had written after being up for three days straight. He has stop himself from laughing at the irony since he’s been up for three days straight now, and he knows that’s exactly why she’s running her fingers through his hair and letting him use her thighs as a pillow.

She had only looked at him for a half a second when he got home before asking when was the last time he slept. When she got her answer, she kissed him, fed him, and then put a movie on. Well aware that he would want to see Cassie for dinner and that if he slept in a bed, he would sleep for over twelve hours.

Reaching up, he blindly grabs the hand that’s fingers are running through his hair. Dragging it down to his lips, he kisses the center of the palm. “Thank you, babe.” The humming that stopped at his actions, picks back up, louder than before, fingers returning to his hair after she gently had brushed her thumb across his lips, telling him to keep his thanks to himself.


	23. Lies - Coco Cruz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 111
> 
> Prompt(s): 9. “I never meant to hurt you.”
> 
> 17\. “You’re the one thing keeping me sane right now.”

“I never meant to hurt you, Y/N.” Coco says, the lies he had told were never supposed to be revealed as what they were, lies.

She shakes her head, looking up at him from where she’s sitting on the couch. “You didn’t hurt me, Coco. I just don’t understand why you lied.”

He kneels in front of her, “You’re the one thing keeping me sane right now. If I told you what was really going on with the club, I didn’t think you would stay with me.”

She takes his face in her hands, making eye contact with him. “The truth doesn’t make me want to leave, the lies do.”


	24. Music - EZ Reyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 246
> 
> Prompt(s): 14. “I tried to move on, but I couldn’t.”

EZ watches Y/N from where’s he’s standing. Eyes moving from her hands that are trying to figure out what strings sound right, to her face where her nose scrunches up when the guitar makes a sound she doesn’t like, and her eyes are closed.

A smile graces her face, as she finally finds the chords that sound right her. EZ nearly takes a step forward when he sees the smile, knowing she’ll start singing next.

“I tried to move on,” she starts singing, letting the word on, drag a little. “But I couldn’t. You’re stuck in my brain.” As the last word leaves her mouth, she shakes her head.

“That doesn’t sound good at all.” She mutters.

“Sounded good to me.” EZ says, not even startling her.

She smiles playfully, setting the guitar down. “If I wrote a song about Cheese, you would tell me it was great.”

As her arms wrap around his neck, his go around her waist, drawing her closer. “Because it would be.”

He leans down, pressing their lips together. After a few seconds, he pulls away. “You ready to go to bed?” She nods, making a move to step away from him, only to have his hands coax her legs into wrapping around him. “Let me carry you this one time.” EZ says, seeing her disapproving look.

With a sigh, she mutters a yes, pressing a light kiss to his cheek, when she’s how happy he is at her acceptance.


	25. Weight - Angel Reyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 208   
> Prompt(s): 12. “You haven’t been yourself.”

Angel watches Y/N as she moves around her shop, her shoulders tense as she feels his eyes stare after her.

“You doing okay?” He asks, standing up straight.   
She turns to face him for a second, giving him a small fake smile. “I’m fine.”   
His eyes narrow, “You haven’t been yourself. You don’t come by the garage anymore, and you haven’t talked to Coco in awhile.”   
Y/N sets what was in her hand on the counter, frustrated at Angel. “I’ve been busy.”

Angel walks over to her, turning her so she’s facing him. “What’s going on, Y/N? You’re snapping at people. Coco hasn’t heard from you in nearly two weeks.”  
She looks down, not wanting to meet his eyes. “Coco found out about something, that I’ve kept quiet. We fought about it. That’s why I’m snapping and I haven’t talked to Coco. I know he’s right, I just don’t want to tell anyone.”   
He wants to push her for details, wants to know what exactly Coco found out about, considering he knows the man won’t tell him, but he knows right now isn’t the time. Not with how she’s letting him hold her, letting him take a weight off her shoulders for a few minutes.


	26. Registers - Machine Gun Kelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 504  
> Note(s): This is the last prompt request of the month! Hope you guys like it!  
> Prompt(s): 12. “You haven’t been yourself.”  
> 22\. “Truth hurts, doesn’t it?”

“Truth hurts, doesn’t it?” Y/Ns mom says.  
Y/N doesn't bother responding, instead turns on her heel and walks out the door. She breathes a sigh of relief when she enters the rental car, happy that Kells had figured it might be a good idea since they were going to be here for a week.

The rest of their time in Y/N’s home state passes quickly, none of them register how happy she is to leave, but one of them registers that something is wrong. 

At first, Kells thought Y/N was just homesick, and then after visiting her family, his brain jumped to another conclusion. She was going to stay and not continue touring with them. And while that would have sucked, he wouldn’t have stopped her. Maybe ask her to finish up the two weeks left of the tour before quitting, but not tell her she couldn’t leave. But, those thoughts left when Ace had asked if she was thinking about moving back, and it barely took her a second to respond with a hell no.

He couldn’t figure out what was wrong with the newest addition to his crew. She hadn’t once gone out with them after seeing her family. She was barely adding input into any conversations, when usually she would be telling the group about a crazy story from she was touring with another band.

Kells watches as Y/N retreated to her bunk all too early for her, but not early enough that anyone would give her shit for it. He pats Slim, on the shoulder, passing the blunt. “I’ll be back.”   
Slim nods, taking a hit before passing to Rook. 

He walks back to the bunks, knocking on the wood frame, before opening the curtain. “You doing okay?”   
She nods, “I’m fine.”   
He rolls his eyes, inviting himself to crawl into her bunk and lay beside her, more than happy that she was laying on her side. “I’m calling bullshit. You haven’t been yourself.”  
Y/N moves back, giving the giant more room, so he doesn’t fall off the small bed. “Family secret was revealed.”   
Kells keeps quiet, she had more than once listened to all his problems, it was his turn for a change.   
“I found out I’m adopted.” She doesn’t look at him, her eyes on the ceiling of the bunk. “I’m 26 and they just now told me, better yet, they told me when they knew I had to go to work directly after finding out the news.”   
He opens his mouth to say, that she didn’t have to do the paperwork that day, he had told her before she went to visit. But, quickly shuts it, knowing that paperwork can’t be left sitting around. After a few minutes pass, he pulls her into a weird hug, that definitely feels more like a cuddling position. When she fully relaxes against him, he presses a kiss to the top of her head, figuring that all she needs right now is to be held.


End file.
